Benutzer Diskussion:Bloodbearer
Hi, Die Vault freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Kronkorkenmine. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Richy8964 (Diskussion) 12. Jun. 2010, 04:07:22 Spielwiese Bitte benutz anstatt der Bloggs bitte Benutzer:Bloodbearer/Projekte oder Benutzer:Bloodbearer/Spielwiese oder was immer du willst.--Richy8964 Disku A 13:18, 16. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Waffe Ich finde es gut, dass du Vorlagen bearbeitest. Aber: *Base-ID heist nunmal Base-ID. Da gibt es keine überstezung. *die vorlage basiert voll auf dem G.E.C.K. dort gibt es keine möglichkeit die streuung einzustellen, nur die genauigkeit. *die vorlage kann auch für New vegas verwendet werden, weshalb sich Fallout 3 Waffe nicht als überschrift eignet. Aber immer schön so weiter machen wie jetzt! das sind nur tipps keine vorwürfe. --Richy8964 Disku A 19:57, 17. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Hinweis erhalten *Danke für die wertvollen Hinweise. Wobei mich schon wundert, warum die keine Streuung vorgesehen haben..naja ist egal. *Na und werd sehen, dass ich das immer umsetzt. Kann natürlich passieren, dass mal was nicht 100% stimmt, ich geb mir aber Mühe *Und noch eine Frage hab ich, gibt es bereits eine Vorlage für Charakter? (Bloodbearer 01:51, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :*Es gibt ja einen so ähnlichen wert, der is aber etwas unverständlich^^ :*Noch nicht aber ich werde mich heute Mittag sofort darum kümmern und dich dann benachrichtigen :--Richy8964 Disku A 04:51, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::*Dank dir ::(Bloodbearer 05:14, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :::Irgendwelche Wünsche für die Felder oder reicht das was in der US-Version ist? :::--Richy8964 Disku A 10:49, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::Eigentlich kann die Vorlage, wie die US aussehen, wäre aber toll, wenn,mal abgesehen von Base.ID und Ref-ID, der Rest auf Deutsch wäre. So long.(Bloodbearer 10:53, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :::::Ok wird aber länger dauern. Ich muss gleich einen ganzen Schwung Vorlagen übersetzten.--Richy8964 Disku A 11:31, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Keinen Stress, danke dir. Komme erstmal soweit klar.(Bloodbearer 12:00, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :::::::Vorlage:Charakter ist soweit fertig. Ich übersetzte nur noch die Dokumentation--Richy8964 Disku A 12:27, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Fertig. müsste jetzt alles stimmen. du musst Vorlage:Charakter benutzen nicht Vorlage:Character--Richy8964 Disku A 13:13, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Point Lookout/Point Lookout (DLC) Bitte schreib die infos zum DLC auf Point Lookout (DLC) und die Infos zum Ort auf Point Lookout--Richy8964 Disku A 13:16, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Also bevor ich was verkehrt mache, frag ich lieber. Was genau soll beim DLC stehen und was beim Ort? (Bloodbearer 14:20, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) ::*Beim DLC: ::**Perks ::**Waffen ::**Quests ::*Beim Ort ::**Infos über den Ort ::**Orte/Mapmarker ::--Richy8964 Disku A 15:42, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Check (Bloodbearer 15:48, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) ::::Ok, bin soweit durch und hab es geändert. (Bloodbearer 00:36, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :::::Du kannst das WIP-Schild ruhig wieder entfernen wenn du fertig bist!--Richy8964 Disku A 07:07, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Desmond Lockheart check bei desmond nochmal zitate auftritte und hinter den kulissen--Richy8964 Disku A 15:42, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Und bei Vorkommen nur Point Lookout nicht Fallout 3 Point lookout DLC--Richy8964 Disku A 15:42, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :*Check (Bloodbearer 15:51, 18. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) Point Lookout Ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du alles bei Point Lookout aufgestellt hast, cool ;) Nur jetzt meine Frage: Gibt es etwas, was du besonders gerne machen willst oder kann man dir irgendwie helfen, bei den Orten zum Beispiel oder so? LanceVanceDance 06:27, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Was ich besonders gerne mache? Nun eigentlich mache ich alles gerne, aber halt nur wie sich es ergibt. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich an den Kreaturen und/oder Gegenständen gütig tun, für den Anfang. Und danke. (Bloodbearer 14:58, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) ::Kreaturen, okay. LanceVanceDance 18:38, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, ich würde dann die Waffen übernehmen--Richy8964 Disku A 20:30, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Broken Steel Broken Steel soweit ok?--(Bloodbearer 05:35, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :Bei Broken Steel brauchst du keinen Artikel für den Ort, da es keinen Ort namens Broken Steel gibt. Pack die Orte einfach in die Kategorie:Broken Steel Orte--Richy8964 Disku A 07:06, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Erledigt. Broken Steel kann gekickt werden. Danke (Bloodbearer 07:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) :::ist weg--Richy8964 Disku A 10:28, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Nett von dir, danke (Bloodbearer 10:33, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) Form-ID (: Keine Angst beim bearbeiten TheDava ist leider schon eine ganze weile weg...--Richy8964 Disku A 19:53, 21. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :ok, mach ich, allerdings langsam, da ich die woche wieder viel unterwegs bin. (Bloodbearer 03:51, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) ::Kein Problem lass dir Zeit--Richy8964 Disku A 04:57, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Munition Für munitionsbezeichnungen benutzt bitte die Seite--Richy8964 Disku A 05:02, 22. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Glückwunsch! Glückwunsch zur 500. Bearbeitung im Wiki! Mir ist so ne idee gekommen und die teste ich jetzt an dir aus: Bild:Bronze_500.png :Vielen Dank. :Hab auch mal nen Entwurf gemacht. Gib mal ein Feedback, was du 'von hälst. :*Datei:500.png :*Datei:1000.png (Bloodbearer 00:43, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) ::Auch nich schlecht aber Hi Res wären se noch besser. Welchen font benutzt du?--Richy8964 Disku A 16:28, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich hab noch'n paar mehr: Bild:Silber_1000.png Bild:Gold_1500.png Bild:Platin_2000.png Bild:Overkill_9000.png --Richy8964 Disku A 17:19, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *So hab nochmal was gemacht. Die Font ist : Copperplate Gothic Bld 500bearbeitungen.png 1000bearbeitungen.png 1500bearbeitungen.png 2000bearbeitungen.png 9000bearbeitungen.png (Bloodbearer 16:30, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Nice.--Richy8964 Disku A 04:28, 2. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Und ich übersetz hier eine Seite nach der nächsten und krieg kein großes Bild? xD LanceVanceDance 11:41, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Quest Ich habs mir mal angeschaut und wie ich finde sinnvolle Änderungen durchgeführt. Dir stehts aber selbstverständlich frei meine Änderungen wieder Rückgängig zu machen--Richy8964 Disku A 06:51, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ne lass mal so, ist besser formuliert. Danke. (Sic vis pacem, para bellum! 06:55, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Bin mal wieder da Hey wie läufts eigentlich? Ich war ne ganze weile nich mehr on. Ich hab mich mal um die Löschanträge gekümmert. Tipp: erstell bei exsistenten artikeln einfach eine Weiterleitung mit #REDIRECT Artikelname Dieses neue Design macht mich ganz schön fertig. --Richy8964 Disku 11:17, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Vorlagen Sry hab ich garnicht gesehen! (zu meiner Verteidigung: Du hast sie auf meine Frontpage gepostet und die hab ich nicht unter beobachten :$) *Interaktionen *Interaktionen FO3 *Interaktionen/aux ->Sehr Gelungen *Übersicht editierte Inhalte (Vorlage:Editzahl) ->Sehr Gut. ich empfehle aber noch float:right; hinzuzufügen, damit es am rechten Rand erscheint. *Navileiste für Schnellzugriff auf Seiten (Vorlage:Wartungsbalken) ->Mein persöhnlicher Favorit! Die Konte ich leider nicht finden, sie klingen aber sehr Interressant: *Unterkategorie Auszeichnungen und Geschenke *Geschenke (Vorlage:Geschenk) *Wettbewerbs Auszeichnung (Vorlage:Wettbewerb) *Projekt Auszeichnung (Vorlage:Projekt) Mach weiter so! Das ist echt genial was du da machst! Ich wer mal kucken ob wir deinen Vorlagen nicht in die Autmatisch erstellte Seite von neuen Benutzern einfügen können! --Richy8964 Disku 16:09, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC) PS:Woher hast denn das Code-Verständnis her? Gibts da nen Tutorial? Vorlage:Waffe Wann wird die den fertig sein? Ich würde empfehlen die alte Version wiederherzustellen und die neue nach Vorlage:Waffe/Test zu verschieben. Dann kannst du sie erst mal testen und bearbeiten bevor du sie als Standard-Vorlage einsetzt. (Wie üblich will ich dir UNTTER KEINEN UMSTÄNDEN in deine Arbeit pfuschen!). Wenn du fertig bist sag bescheid, dann helf ich dir beim implementieren.--Richy8964 Disku 16:58, 21. Okt. 2010 (UTC)